The Xmen Present: Long, Broad, and Sharpsight
by The Odd One95
Summary: The Xmen present an old fairy tale... I do not own this formatting, Chellerbelle does.


**(Hi again. I borrowed this idea from Chellerbelle, she's totally awesome. I do not own X-men evolution or the story Long, Broad, and Sharp Sight. Peace off!)**

Once upon a time, there was an old king named Charles Xavier. He had one son who's name was Remy. One day, the king called him and said, "I am growing old, and would like to see you marry before I die." Remy replied, "I would like to, Father, as you wish, but I don't have a bride, and I do not know any." The father handed him a key. "Go to the bottom floor, and then tell me who you fancy."

* * *

><p>"Odd One, you screwed up. Its the top floor in a tower." Kitty said.<p>

**I know, Kitty. Its called creative license.**

"Does that creative license include making the Professor my father?" Remy asked.

**It was either that or Jean-Luc. Take your pick.**

* * *

><p>The prince obeyed his father immediately and headed down. When he got to the lowest floor, he saw a door with the word 'Cerebro' on it. He entered the solid metal room, filled with gorgeous paintings of maidens. When he stared at them with astonishment, the paintings seemed to move if alive, and smiled at him and did everything but speak.<p>

* * *

><p>"So... he's choosing a bride based on looks?" Rogue said.<p>

**Y****es, he basically is. Most fairy tales give off that impression.**

"That's... just wrong." Rogue said. "Ah, but considering the Odd One likes us together..." Remy grinned.

**Pipe down, I'm not there yet.**

* * *

><p>Remy's eyes landed on a portrait that was covered with a curtain. Without hesitation, he strode over and removed the curtain. There was a damsel that was the most beautiful of them all, in a gorgeous dress and with white bangs were held back with a crown of pearls, but her face was sad and pale, as if she had rose from a grave. Remy was amazed by her beauty, but his heart pained him because of her sadness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, chere." Remy said, grinning. Rogue glared at the blonde director. "Are you kidding me?" She asked bluntly.<p>

**Hey, this is a perfect Romy story!**

"Sure... I'd rather not play a wimpy princess though." Rogue said, scowling.

* * *

><p>Remy stood there for a long time, admiring the sad looking princess. "This one I shall have." Remy said. "This one, and no other." The princess bowed her head and blushed like a rose, and vanished. All the other princesses vanished as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"See, Roguey, I'm yours, and only yours."<p>

"Take your hand off my shoulders, Swamp Rat, or I will absorb you without regret."

**Lovebirds, back on topic.**

* * *

><p>Remy headed down stairs and told his father his decision. The old king shook his head and said, "My son, you have done ill by uncovering that picture and saying those words. That princess is currently held captive by an evil wizard in an iron dome. All that have tried to rescue her have never returned. But what is done is done. Go try your luck, and please return home safely!"<p>

Remy mounted his horse and took off to find his bride. As he was riding through a forest, he was hailed, "Hey there, could you stop! Nevermind, I'll just catch up." As soon as Remy stopped his horse, a white blur passed by and stopped. The white blur was a boy with white hair. "Take me into your service, and you won't regret it." He said quickly.

* * *

><p>"Odd One, is this another example of your 'creative license'?" Kitty asked as the director was playing with some gummy worms.<p>

**Smart girl. What can I say, I happen to like the idiot.**

"I-am-not-an-idiot!" Quicksilver said crankily. "How I wonder is how he managed to slow down his voice, yo." Toad said, snickering.

**You are ****not in this parody, Toad. SCRAM.**

"Neither is Kitty!"

**Actually she... oh never mind...**

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Remy asked. "Call me Quicksilver. I'm fast. See that bird's nest up there?" Without warning, Quicksilver sped up and ran up the tree and back down, holding the nest. "That is pretty powerful, but a bird's nest won't get me out of this forest." Remy said. "I can help you with that, red eyes." Quicksilver sped around for a second, then came back. "That is the quickest way out." He took the horse by the reigns and before Remy knew it, his horse was out of the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hold on!" Kitty said, holding up her hands. "How can Pietro do that? He can't drag both the horse and Remy through a forest!<p>

**Uh... I didn't really think that one through... I guess he just ****transferred his speed into them or something.**

"That's... really lame."

**Oh shut up!**

* * *

><p>"Hey lookie, there's the Blob. Take him as a servant, and you won't regret it." Quicksilver said, keeping up what seemed to be a light jog next to Remy's horse. "Call him over." Remy said. "I might as well go get him... he's kinda fat so it would take too long for him to get over here." Quicksilver said, and he sped off and came back a minute later with his companion.<p>

"Hello there." Remy said. "Hi. I'm the Blob." "Do you have an interesting trick like our friend Quicksilver there?" Remy asked.

* * *

><p>"Quicksilver is not my friend." Remy said quickly.<p>

Pietro looked at him and grumbled, "Asshole."

**Gentlemen...**

* * *

><p>"I do, actually. I can widen myself. Want a demonstration?" Remy nodded, and Blob said, "Run fast, friend!" Remy didn't understand, but when he saw Quicksilver take off, Remy headed in the opposite direction on a gallop. And a good thing too, because he would've been flattened by Blob. He had stretched himself over the entire meadow.<p>

Finally Blob shrunk himself and Remy came back. "Quite the gift, friend. Come on."

* * *

><p>"Question, Odd-One."<p>

**Go ahead, Pietro.**

"Why-the-heck-are-we-going-with-this-guy? I don't think he ever mentioned he was a prince." Fred nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

**I think they just recognize him.**

Remy frowned and said, "Why aren't they referring to me as your majesty then?"

**Quit picking apart my fairy tales!**

* * *

><p>They continued on. When they approached the rocks, they saw a man with yellow goggles. "Hey, there's Cyclops. He's got cool powers too." Quicksilver said. "Sir, why do you wear those goggles? It must be hard to see where you are going." Remy said. "Exactly the opposite, sir. I can see much better than the average human. In fact, if I wasn't wearing them..." Cyclops turned around and took off his goggles and stared at a rock. The rock blasted apart. Cyclops went over and picked up a small rock in the middle. He handed it to the prince and it was a lump of gold.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, why am I with those two?" Scott asked, pointing at Pietro and Fred.<p>

**I wanted to save money on effects. Bite me.**

"It's okay, we don't want you anyway." Pietro said, then dodged when Scott shot an eye-beam at him.

* * *

><p>"I'd be a fool not to take you on. Tell me, with your good sight, tell me how far an iron dome is and what is going on there." Remy said. "If you rode by yourself, you'd get there in about a year, but with our help, you'll reach there by tonight, they are preparing dinner for us." Cyclops said. "And what is Remy's bride doing?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Awfully presumptuous, Swamp rat." Rogue said, glaring. "What can Remy say, he knows that the princess will be quite happy to see him." Remy said, shrugging.<p>

**Guys... we aren't at that part of the story yet.**

* * *

><p>"An iron lattice is before her,<br>In a dome that's high  
>She doth sit and sigh,<br>A wizard watch and ward keeps o'er her." Cyclops said. "If you guys can, you must help me free her!" Remy cried. They all agreed to help. Whenever they came to an obstacle, one of the three's gifts helped him. When the sun was about to set, they reached the iron dome. A mysterious bamfing noise was heard, and all three were transported inside, prisoners.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, Kur<strong>**t.**

"No problem, do I get my cameo later?" He asked.

**Yup. I already thought that out.**

"Wait a minute, iron dome... I think I know who the evil wizard is now..." Remy said.

* * *

><p>A castle and a full court was inside the dome, and after Remy put his horse in the stables, they entered the castle itself. Everywhere, there were people that had been turned into stone. They went through several rooms to see even more people that were stone. When they entered the dining hall, there was a meal set out. The group sat down and waited, but when no one appeared, they ate.<p>

When they had finished eating, they went to find a place to sleep. A door flew open and in came an old man in red armor, followed by the gorgeous princess. There were three iron bands around the middle of his armor. Remy recognized the princess immediately and went to see her, but before he could say anything, the evil man said, "I know why you are here. You want to take Rogue away. You can, if you can watch her for three nights and she does not vanish from you. If she does vanish you will be turned into stone, and so will your three servants."

He turned to leave, but he said, "I wouldn't suggest touching her. She'll kill you... and not on purpose either."

* * *

><p>"Magneto is the wizard?" Kitty said, shocked. Remy glared at Magneto. "Mags..." He said threateningly. Magneto rolled his eyes. "Blame the director for the casting. And don't call me Mags!" Remy looked back at Rogue. "He didn't do anything to you, did he chere?" He asked. "Chill, Cajun. Remember, poison skin?" "We-are-soooo-not-your-servants!" Pietro complained, though no one was paying attention.<p>

**Fairy tales with mutants makes things so much easier... of course, your talking about these mutants...**

* * *

><p>Prince Remy could not take his eyes off Rogue, she was so beautiful. He tried talking to her, but she didn't move or talk, didn't even change her sad expression. He sat by her and determined himself not to fall asleep. To make surer, Quicksilver sped around the room at a good rate, Blob filled himself in the doorway so not even a mouse could squeeze through, and Cyclops posted himself at the pillar in the center of the room as look out.<p>

Still they all managed to fall asleep. When Remy awoke, he saw with horror that the princess was gone.

* * *

><p>"We're-screwed!" Pietro screeched.<p>

**You... haven't read this story, have you?**

"Uh-no?"

**Then shut up! I would not kill one of my favorite characters... Scott is a maybe though.**

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>The prince hurried and woke his servants up. "Its alright, I see her." Cyclops said. "A hundred miles away, there is a forest. In that forest is an old oak tree with an acorn in it. That acorn is the princess." Quicksilver grabbed his friend and they ran into the forest.<p>

In a couple seconds, they returned, and Quicksilver returned the acorn to Remy. Remy dropped it on the ground-

* * *

><p>"Smooth move, Gambit." Rogue said calmly. "I would not drop my femme if I didn't know what would happen." Remy replied, grinning.<p>

* * *

><p>And the princess appeared. When the sun rose, the evil wizard came back, and when he saw the princess, he growled, and bang! One of the iron bands around him broke. He took the princess and dragged her away after that.<p>

The whole day, the prince could wander around the courts. Everywhere, there were people that had been turned into stone. In one hall, there was a knight with long claws coming from his knuckles in mid stroke. In another, there was a servant, fleeing and had begun to trip, but had not quite yet fallen.

In the kitchen, there was a prince with a tail, eating a piece of bread, but the bread had not yet reached his mouth.

There were many fine horses in the stable, also turned into stone.

* * *

><p>Kurt fist pumped. "I'm a prince!" Logan turned and looked at the blond director. "And why did you add me in?" He asked.<p>

**I don't know. My mind just thought it fitted.**

"Like, who's the servant?" Kitty asked.

**Piotr. Don't worry, I won't let him fall too hard, Kitty.**

* * *

><p>That night, the princess was returned to them, and the group determined themselves not to fall asleep. But slowly, they all fell asleep again. When Remy woke up, he saw that the princess was gone again. Waking up his friends, Cyclops looked out and said, "I see her. Two hundred miles away, there is a mountain, on the mountain is a stone, and inside the stone is a diamond. That diamond is the princess."<p>

Quicksilver took his friend to the mountain, and Cyclops blasted the mountain apart. They found the jewel and carried it back. When Remy dropped it on the ground again, the princess appeared again. The wizard came back, and when he saw the princess, Ka- bang! Another iron band around him shattered. He grabbed the princess and escorted her off.

* * *

><p>"My princess." Remy said possessively, putting his arms around Rogue. "Remy LeBeau, get your hands off me!" Rogue said.<p>

**Guys, we are very close to being done, so if we get back on topic that would be great.**

* * *

><p>The day went by like the last. Then, on the last night, the evil wizard looked Remy in the eyes and said, "Let's see who will win, you or I." Remy calmly replied, "I plan to." That night they tried even harder to stay awake, by pacing back and forth and talking to each other.<p>

But still, the wizard's daughter, a witch, charmed them into a sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wait, why didn't Magneto charm them into sleep!" Remy said.<p>

**I wa****nted to insert one of my favorite characters.**

"Wanda! You-are-sending-your-own-brother-to-a-death-trap!" Pietro said, horrified. Wanda smirked and said, "We both know how the story ends. So, no I didn't."

* * *

><p>The prince woke up first again and saw the princess missing. He woke his companions and Cyclops looked out the window. "Oh my, this time she is a long, long way off! Three hundred miles away is a great sea. In the middle of the sea is a shell, inside the shell is a gold ring, and she is the ring. This time, we must take The Blob with us as well."<p>

The three headed off. When they had arrived, Quicksilver tried running into the sea and back, but almost drowned in the attempt. Then Blob said, "Don't worry, guys. Let me do my trick!" Blob widened himself and drank in the sea. Quicksilver ran in and got the shell.

Quicksilver tried running with both of his friends, but Blob was far too heavy, so he just dropped him and left him.

* * *

><p>Fred looked at the director sadly. "You left me behind?" He said.<p>

**Don****'t worry, you make it to the wedding feast at the end. Plus, Quicksilver would abandon you because he's a jerk. A cute, funny jerk. But a jerk.**

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>The prince waited worryingly. The sun was beginning to rise, and his companions hadn't arrived yet. When the evil wizard entered, he saw there was no princess and began to cackle evilly. But before he could cast his spell, wham! The ring crashed through a window and the princess appeared. Cyclops had seen what was happening and had Quicksilver throw the ring.<p>

The last iron band broke, and Rogue blinked, then glared at the evil wizard. "I'd suggest running, old man." She said angrily. The wizard ran off in fright, but Rogue absorbed him and his daughter and turned them into ravens.

* * *

><p>"That... was awesome." Rogue said, grinning. "And that didn't happen in the original story." Wanda pointed out.<p>

**What can I say? I have a thing for kick butt princesses.**

"And that makes my Roguey ever so more sexy." Remy said. "Shut up, Swamp Rat."

* * *

><p>She thanked the prince for breaking the dreaded curse and told him her name was Anna Marie. Everyone and everything in the castle came back to life. The knight with the claws finished swiping his claws and sheathed them. The servant who was stumbling on the ground fell and was helped out by a maid with dark brown hair. The prince who was eating continued on, twitching his tail.<p>

The horses started neighing in the stables and the pond swam with fish again. The iron dome which covered the castle vanished. Everywhere was life.

The gentlemen of the castle went to thank the prince, but Remy said, "Don't thank me. Thank Quicksilver, Blob, and Cyclops. Without them, I couldn't have done it."

They began to return home, and they picked up Blob on the way.

When they finally arrived, the old king nearly wept with joy. He had thought Remy had died. With the help of the king, Anna managed to regain control over her powers.

* * *

><p>Rogue raised her eyebrows. "I gained control?" She said bluntly.<p>

**Yeah, you did. In an issue of X-Men, you did ****gain control... I can't exactly remember when or how though. (People, go read Chellerbelle. I think she mentions when and how Rogue got control of her powers...)**

The three comrades decided to leave after the party. The prince begged them to stay and said, "You won't have to work ever again." But the three declined and headed out. And today they are still knocking on doors, helping others.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

"Finally!" Rogue said, throwing up her arms. "Agreed there. I'm gonna go get something to eat." Pietro said, speeding off.

Remy turned and grinned at Rogue. "So, chere, how 'bout we test your control on your powers?" Rogue raised her eyebrows again. "What do you- mmph!"

**Lucky girl... thanks for reading! Remember to review, and go read Chellerbelle's X ****Men presents... hers rocks compared to mine. BYE BYE!**

**(Also, I WILL update Purity as soon as possible!)**


End file.
